A thorough understanding of ethnical principles underlying genetic testing by decisions by clients and families is essential for professional nurses. Current undergraduate and continuing education programs do not adequately prepare nurses to fully participate as health care team members for individuals and families considering presymptomatic genetic testing for adult onset conditions. The purpose of this project is to develop and test a CD-ROM on ethical aspects of genetic testing for practicing registered nurses and senior level professional nursing students. Comprised of modules of ethics, genetic testing, and case studies on breast cancer and Alzheimer disease, the CD-ROM will provide for individually paced, interactive learning. Content will be critiqued by members of professional nursing organization who participate in genetic testing. Knowledge of genetic testing and ability to justify ethical decisions will be evaluated with a pretest-posttest design with a sample of practicing Registered Nurses employed at 2 Iowa hospitals, and senior undergraduate nursing students enrolled in 3 baccalaureate nursing programs in Iowa. Upon successful completion of product development and testing, the CD-ROM will be prepared for marketing to nursing educators at the collegiate and hospital staff development levels. Increased knowledge of ethical aspects of genetic testing will enable professional nurses to incorporate this knowledge into their professional nursing roles.